yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
A Red Ranger from another realm Part 2 (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for A Red Ranger from another realm Part 2. Narrator: Our Planet Earth is a peaceful world where Friendship and Harmony was brought, Until Nightmare Moon appears and plans to take over. But then, Ransik gathers Twilight Sparkle and her friends to form a new group of heroes to fight against Nightmare Moon. They are Power Rangers Harmony Force. Previously on Power Rangers Harmony Force. Sunset Shimmer: Twilight, It's the middle of the night. Why are you pacing like this? Twilight Sparkle: Frankly, I don't know how you can sleep at a time like this! Spike: 3 A.M.? Twilight Sparkle: I just finished planning my schedule for the month, but I forgot to leave time to plan for next month! Don't you see? There's no time in my schedule to put together another schedule! I could move my meeting with the Canterlot High School Board to the following Tuesday, but then I have to reschedule my lunch with Pinkie Pie, and you know what a nightmare she is with scheduling. This is an absolute disaster. My whole year could be thrown off! The DeLorean appeared inside her garage & the doors opened, a mysterious figure came out, it was a red ranger. Twilight Sparkle: (yelps) Red Ranger: Twilight, I have a very important message for you from Max Tennyson in another realm! Twilight Sparkle: You're from another realm?! Red Ranger: That's right. Twilight Sparkle: Is there some sort of epic war in the distant future or something? Red Ranger: Actually, I'm from another dimension called CN City. Twilight Sparkle: Is time travel fun, or does it hurt? I have so many questions... (muffled voice) Red Ranger: I have something.... Extremely important to tell you.... About the future, and, Ugh.... I only have a few seconds, so you've got to listen..... Whatever you do, Don't.... Ugh... Unfortunately, the Red Ranger passed out. Twilight Sparkle: Red Ranger? Oh no! What was he trying to warn me about? His clothes, his helmet, that scar... Oh, what a mess he was! ...I mean, he is... Or he will be... (gasps) He must want me to prevent whatever horrible thing happens in the future! Ransik: When did this happen? Twilight Sparkle: About earlier ago, and there was a time machine outside called the DeLorean. Ransik: I see, it's just as I thought. Nadira: What is it, Daddy? Ransik: Well, Nadira. If my facts are corrected... He is the Red Ranger from Realm Force. Twilight Sparkle: I've just met the Red Realm Force Ranger!? Rarity: (faints) Connor Lacey: And then after that, my friends managed to take out the Outlanders. I was the only one who made it back in time, but something tells me that Scar has come here for one reason. Fluttershy: Oh my... Rainbow Dash: Well, if there's a reason, tell us. Twilight Sparkle: I think Rainbow's right, Connor. What's Scar planning to do now? Connor Lacey: (sighs) Well, you guys aren't going to like this, but... He plans to change history and erase Harmony Force completely. With that, the girls were in a shock. Rarity: Of all the worst things that could happen, this is THE. WORST. POSSIBLE. THING! Sunset Shimmer: We're not going to let this happen, Connor. If what you say is true, then we're going to help you stop Scar. Then, Sunset put her hand towards Connor for a handshake as they shook. Connor Lacey: Thanks, Sunset. I'm sure that you've got a strong heart. Nightmare Moon: And who are you!? Scar: Greetings, Nightmare Moon, I am Scar, the most powerful overlord in the world! Nightmare Moon: What is it that you want? Scar: I have come here from the future to warn you that someone is trying to stop me. Sombra: And who might that be, Scar? Scar: I think we should make a deal. Nightmare Moon: Oh, What kind of deal? Scar: You help me get rid of Connor, I'll help you get rid of the Harmony Rangers. Nightmare Moon: (shook her hand with Scar) Deal. Twilight Sparkle: So, Connor, What's the plan now? Connor Lacey: Well, I'm not much of the brains of Realm Force. But I'm guessing we fight off against Scar. Twilight Sparkle: Then this is what we'll do. Suddenly, the viewing map shows the danger at Downtown. Connor Lacey: Huh, what's going on? Ransik: It looks like Scar is on the move. Twilight, Connor, you and the others must go and stop him! Connor and Twilight: Right! Connor Lacey: Hey, Scar! Scar: You again! Connor Lacey: That's right, but this time, I've got help to stop your plans. Scar: Don't waste your breath, you don't have the rest of your ranger team with you. Twilight Sparkle: Except us! Scar: The Harmony Force Rangers! This is impossible! Sunset Shimmer: You listen here, Scar! We know what you're up to and we're not gonna let it happen! Got it?! So, why don't you just make it easy on yourself and go back to wherever it is you came from! Scar: You're all welcome to try and stop me!? Rainbow Dash: With pleasure, Pussycat! Loyalty Crossbow!! (blasts) Scar: Outlanders! Attack! With a huge struggle, the Outlanderss came and attacked the rangers. This episode begins with Robbie and the Harmony Force Rangers out numbered. Pinkie Pie: Holy Moley, that's a lotta Outlanders?! Sunset Shimmer: Any suggestions, Connor? Connor Lacey: We fight! CHARGE!! Scar: Don't stop! Take them down! Rainbow Dash: Hey! Connor!! Connor Lacey: Huh? Then, more Outlanders kept coming. Twilight Sparkle: HIYA!! (takes down one Outlander) Connor Lacey: Wait, something's not right. But with that, what they didn't know is that this was all a distraction. Chrysalis: (summons the humanoid changelings) Go, My Changelings! Attack the rangers! Pinkie Pie: Oh oh, Twitchy twitch, twitchy twitch!!!! Applejack: Huh, incoming changelings, Twilight!? Twilight Sparkle: They're too many of them! Connor Lacey: It's no use, Girls! We have to regroup, Let's go! Mane 7: Right! And with a huge amount of truggle, they all retreated away form danger. Chrysalis: Blast! They got away! Scar: Don't worry, they'll be back. And when they do, we'll be ready for them. Back at the Secret Lab, Ransik was relieved everyone was safe. Connor Lacey: Phew, that was too close. Ransik: Is everyone alright? Twilight Sparkle: Yes, Ransik. We're okay. Connor Lacey: Who was that with Scar though? It kinda looked different somehow. Ransik: That was Chrysalis, one of Nightmare Moon's generals. Connor Lacey: Hmm, I see. Then, there was a communication calling. Ransik: Hold on, Everyone. I'm getting a reading. Rarity: Who do you think it could be? Applejack: Guess we'll have to find out, Rarity. In the communication screen, there was Wes and Eric. Wesley Collins: Hello, Ransik. It's good to see you. Ransik: Same here, Wes, Eric. Eric Myers: We got a call from Alex from the future warning us about Scar. Wesley Collins: Eric, the other rangers and I are on our way to help you guys out. Ransik: Excellent, we can use all the help we can get. Eric Myers: We'll meet you guys as soon as we can, Ransik. Over and out. Just then, Max Tennyson, Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmadon, Ray, Maya, Lagravis, Lavertus, and Fluminox appeared. Sensei Wu: Hello, Everyone. You're back so soon? Connor Lacey: Yeah, we've just got to come up with a new plan. Lagravis: Do not despair, Connor. We've returned from our time with the rest of the rangers to help you and the Harmony Rangers. Connor Lacey: Awesome, that's great to here. Soon, The Harmony Force and Time Force were gathered in the Secret Lab. Ransik: Thank you for coming, Wes. Wesley Collins: No problem, Ransik. Then, the lights were starting to flicker. Fluttershy: Oh my goodness.. Rainbow Dash: What's happening? After that, An explosion of light came to the Secret Lab. And there were the rest of the Realm Force Rangers. Butch Turner: Whoa, That was a crazy ride. Chris Strider: Yeah, I'm never gonna get used to time travel. Sapphire Stone: Connor! Connor Lacey: Guys! Everyone was very excited to see Connor, they hugged him. Spencer Vallerte: Thank goodness your alright, Connor. Videl Smith: Yeah, you had us worried. Connor Lacey: (chuckled) Sorry about that, but it is good to see all of you again. Daisy Harper: Are you alright, you're not hurt, are you? Connor Lacey: Nah, I'm fine, Daisy. As Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy got up, Pinkie gasped and screamed. Pinkie Pie: It's the Realm Force Rangers altoegher again! Marcus Reynolds: Please. Don't get your frizz in a bunch, Pinkie. We should all be.... Circuit: Wow, I've never thought I'd notice the Realm Force Rangers from the future. Sunset Shimmer: This could be taking a lot of getting use to. Dave Tyson: Yep. Soon, Twilight, Connor, Wes and their friends begin planning their new strategy. Twilight Sparkle: So, Wes, what's our new strategy gonna be? Connor Lacey: Yeah, You got any suggestions? Wesley Collins: It's not going to be easy. Connor, you, Twilight, and I will take care of Scar straight threw the Outlanders. Eric, think you can lead the others? Eric Myers: Gotcha covered, Wes. Spencer Vallerte: Sounds good to me. Butch Turner: Yeah. Twilight Sparkle: We're all in this together. Meanwhile, Scar and Nightmare Moon came up with a new plan to defeat the rangers. Nightmare Moon: Let's hope this plan of yours pays up, Scar. Scar: I assure you, Nightmare Moon, I've got a lot of good ideas and I'm certain that this plan won't fail. Reirei: It's ready, Boss. Goigoi: Your very own Megazord. Then, the lights were on and there stood the Outland Distruction Megazord. Scar: Excellent, now, the rangers will finally meet their doom. (evil laugh) Back with the Rangers, Twilight, Connor, Wes, and their friends prepared to battle Scar. Connor Lacey: Hmmm.... Twilight Sparkle: It's going to be one tough battle. Wesley Collins: Yes it is, Twilight. But it's the only way to stop Scar from changing history. Applejack: He's right, Twi. We have to trust him. Eric Myers: Hmm, what about Connor here? Everyone looked at Connor, holding Sunset's friendship bracelet. Connor Lacey: .... Sunset Shimmer: Connor? Connor Lacey: Hmm? Circuit: Hey, Connor. Are you okay? Connor Lacey: Oh, yeah, I was just looking at our friendship bracelets. The ones that Sunset made. Twilight Sparkle: Really, what do you think of them? Connor Lacey: Well, it's like they were a really strong bond that connects us. Eric Myers: No kidding. Frankie Stein: Yeah, it's true, but it's kind of a long story. Sunset Shimmer: Which we haven't got much time for right now. Frankie Stein: Guys, look! It's Scar, he's on the move. Connor Lacey: Right, Let's move out! Meanwhile, Scar was sending his Outlanders to attack the city. Scar: Outlanders, it's time we conquer the earth in the name of Nightmare Moon and myself! So, the Outlanders moved out to cause destruction on the earth. Scar: (discovered a blast out of nowhere) What!? Connor Lacey: HIYA!!! (kicks one of the Outlanders) Scar: The Power Rangers!? Impossible! Sunset Shimmer: Not as impossible as you think, Scar! Sapphire Stone: Shall we, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: I believe we shall, Sapphire. It's Morphin Time! Then, the rangers got their morphers activated. The Harmony Force Rangers: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energize! The Harmony Force Rangers Morphing sequence begins. Connor Lacey: Dimensional Bonds! The Realm Force Rangers: Realm Force, Maximize! Next, the Realm Force Rangers morphing sequence. The Time Force Rangers: Time For Time Force! Eric Myers: Quantum Power! Finally, the Time Force Rangers Morphing sequence was last. Twilight Sparkle: Magic! Applejack: Honesty! Fluttershy: Kindness! Pinkie Pie: Laughter! Rarity: Generosity! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom! Altogether: Harmony Begin, Our Power Within! Power Rangers Harmony Force! The Harmony Force Symbol appears. Connor Lacey: Nobility of a Warrior! Realm Force, Red! Spencer Vallerte: Courage of a Ninja! Realm Force, Blue! Butch Turner: Pride of a Lion! Realm Force, Green! Sapphire Stone: Camouflage of a Tiger! Realm Force, Yellow! Videl Smith: Speed of a Car! Realm Force, Pink! Chris Strider: Grace of a Manta Ray! Realm Force, Black! Daisy Harper: Flight of a Falcon! Realm Force, White! Amanda Tyson: Might of a Gorilla! Realm Force, Aqua! Marcus Reynolds: Vibration of a Crocodile! Realm Force, Purple! Stella Rodriguez: Majesty of a Griffin! Realm Force, Orange! Dave Tyson: Rage of a Bull! Realm Force, Gold! Frankie Stein: Levitation of an Eagle! Realm Force, Silver! Altogether: Til the Dimension's End, Guardians defend! Power Rangers Realm Force! The Realm Force Symbol appears. Wesley Collins: Time Force Red! Jennifer Scotts: Time Force Pink! Lucas Kendall: Time Force Blue! Katie Walker: Time Force Yellow! Trip Regis: Time Force Green! Eric Myers: Quantum Ranger! Altogether: Power Rangers Time Force! The Time Force Symbol appears. Then, Connor, Twilight, and Wes held out they're hands together. Twilight Sparkle: Power Rangers Unite! Connor Lacey: Til the Dimension's End. Altogether: Power Rangers defend! And then, colors of smoke and explosions appeared out of nowhere. Scar: Outlanders! Attack! So, they did as the rangers fought them off. Twilight Sparkle: Connor, Wes, Over here! Connor and Wes: Right! Twilight Sparkle: Magic Sword! Connor Lacey: Warrior Sword! Wesley Collins: Chrono Sabers! Altogether: Triple Magic Red Slash! (striking at the Outlanders) Applejack: Go for it, Katie! Katie Walker: Gotcha, AJ. Sapphire Stone: Right behind you, Katie! Applejack: Honesty Axe! Katie Walker: Chrono Saber! Sapphire Stone: Tiger Axe! Altogether: Triple Honesty Yellow Strike! And so, they strike at a lot more Outlanderss. Applejack: Hoo-Wee! Nice team work! Fluttershy: Ready, Jen? Jennifer Scotts: Ready, Fluttershy! Videl Smith: Go for it, Girls. Fluttershy: Kindness Daggers! Jennifer Scotts: Chrono Saber, Duel Mode! Videl Smith: Car Bow! Altogether: Triple Kindness Pink Attack! With the attack combined, they fought off the Outlanderss with a lot a damage. Pinkie Pie: Come on, Trip, Butch. Let's take it up a notch! Trip Regis: Right! Butch Turner: Okay! Pinkie Pie: Laughter Lances! Trip Regis: Chrono Saber! Butch Turner: Lion Lance! Altogether: Triple Laughter Green Strike! So they attacked, they wipe out a lot more Outlanders. Rarity: Lucas, Spencer, Amanda, let's combine our powers! Spencer Vallerte: Yeah! Lucas Kendall: Right! Amanda Tyson: It's show time! Rarity: Generosity Staff! Lucas Kendall: Chrono Blaster! Spencer Vallerte: Ninja Katana! Amanda Tyson: Gorilla Gauntlets! Altogether: Quadruple Generosity Blue and Aqua Attack! (took down a lot more Outlanders) Rainbow Dash: Eric, Chris, Daisy, Marcus, Stella, Dave, Frankie! Let's do this! Eric Myers: Right! Marcus Reynolds: Way ahead of you! Dave Tyson: Loud and clear, RD! Sunset Shimmer: Ready when you are, Rainbow! Rainbow Dash: Set! Loyalty Crossbow! Sunset Shimmer: Light Wisdom Keyblade! Eric Myers: Quantum Defender! Chris Strider: Manta Ray Blade! Daisy Harper: Falcon Saber! Marcus Reynolds: Crocodile Crossbow! Stella Rodriguez: Griffin Staff! Dave Tyson: Bull Blaster! Frankie Stein: Eagle Spear! Sunset Shimmer: (working her powers) Combining all powers! Harmony Time Realm Final Strike! (took down all of the Outlanders) Connor Lacey: Alright! Wesley Collins: We did it! Twilight Sparkle: Now it's your turn, Scar! Scar: Not for long it's not! Outland Distruction Megazord, start the invasion! With that called out, the Outland Distruction Megazord started rampaging the city. Dave Tyson: No freaking way, Scar has a Megazord of his own?! Meanwhile in the future of 3000s. Captain Logan: Are the upgrades ready yet, Alex? Alex: Yes, Sir. Everything's good to go, Captain. Captain Logan: (after he and Alex salutes) Time Flyers and Shadow Winger Online. At last, the Time Flyers and the Shadow Winger were send into the present. As the they arrived, Circuit was communication with his friends. Circuit: Okay, Guys. They're ready. Spencer Vallerte: Wow!! Butch Turner: Awesome!! Wesley Collins: Let's go! The Time Force Rangers: Right! With that, the Time Force Rangers got into their Time Flyers as they combined into the Time Force Megazord Mode Red. Wesley Collins: Shadow Force Megazord Online! Then, it combined with the Shadow Winger into the Shadow Force Megazord Mode Red. The Time Force Rangers: Shadow Force Megazord, Mode Red! Eric Myers: Quantasaurus Rex, Online! Finally, the Q-Rex arrived just in time. Eric Myers: Quantasaurus Rex, Megazord Mode! Then, the Q-Rex transform into it's Megazord Mode. Eric Myers: Quantasaurus Rex, Megazord Mode! Transformation Complete! Twilight Sparkle: You know the drill, Connor! Connor Lacey: Right! Twilight Sparkle: Harmony Zords, Arise! Connor Lacey: Summon Realm Force Zords! The Harmony Zords and Realm Force Zords came just in time. The Harmony Force Rangers: Harmony Zords, Combine! Then, the Harmony Zords combined into the Elemental Megazord. The Harmony Force Rangers: Elemental Megazord, Full Power! The Realm Force Rangers: Ultimate Realm Force Megazord, Combine! The Realm Force Zords combined into the Ultimate Realm Force Megazord. The Realm Force Rangers: Ultimate Realm Force Megazord, Ready! Twilight Sparkle: Now, let's take down Scar and his Zord! Connor Lacey: We're with you all the way, Twilight! Wesley Collins: Same goes for me and my friends! Eric Myers: Alright, let's do this! Scar: I'm going to enjoy this. Outland Distruction Megazord, fire the Flame Torpedoes! The Outland Distruction Megazord fires the Flame Torpedoes at all of the Megazords. Stella Rodriguez: It's no use, the Megazord is too strong for ours! Marcus Reynolds: Stella's right, Connor, It kinda feels like that the Outland Distruction Megazord is too powerful. Connor Lacey: We can't give up, fire the Realm Cannon! The Megazord tried to fire the Realm Cannon, but the Outland Distruction Megazord is too powerful. Scar: (evil laughs) Is that the best you all got!? Applejack: Flamsakes, Twilight. Not even the Realm Cannon has any effect against that there machine. Twilight Sparkle: I know what you mean, Applejack. But there must be something to stop the Outland Distruction Megazord. Rarity: What ever shall we do?! Then, there was a communication coming from Alex. Alex: Wes, listen Carefully, I've updated informations for Circuit to show the weakpoints on the Outland Distruction Megazord. Make sure the other rangers get the message. Wesley Collins: Okay, thanks, Alex. Circuit: (communicating the rangers) Guys, Alex has send me a program info. See if you can aim at the weak points to defeat the Outland Distruction Megazord. Connor Lacey: Right, Circuit. Scar: You don't know when to quit, do you? Twilight Sparkle: We never quit, Scar! Circuit: Okay, Guys, you know what to do. Sunset Shimmer: Gotcha, Circuit. Ready, Eric? Eric Myers: Whenever you are, Sunset. Chris Strider: You're going down, Scar! Scar: Do you all think your little toys are a match against me!? Connor Lacey: We'll see about that, Power Dropkick!! (hits the Outland Distruction Megazord Megazord) Scar: You've got to be kidding me! Sunset Shimmer: It's time to finish this! Twilight Sparkle: Power of the Elements of Harmony! Connor Lacey: Initiating Realm Force Boost! Wesley Collins: Full Time Power! Altogether: Harmony Realm Time Force Final Strike! (strikes at the Outland Distruction Megazord) Then, the Outland Distruction Megazord exploded and Scar was in spirit. Outland Distruction: This isn't over yet, Rangers! I'll be back! As the time portal appeared, Scar and his followers escaped. Twilight Sparkle: Drat, they got away. Wesley Collins: We'll get him next time, Twilight. Eric Myers: Wes' right, and we'll be ready for them. Connor Lacey: My thoughts exactly, Eric. Back outside at Twilight's house after the battle, it was time to say goodbye. Marcus Reynolds: Okay, Guys. I'd got the Time Machine working now, time to go home. Connor Lacey: Right. Wesley Collins: Thanks for your help, Connor. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, I hope we meet again soon. Connor Lacey: You bet, it's been fun. Chris Strider: Okay, time to head back. Connor Lacey: But before we go, (gives the screen phones and a pictures of the Realm Force Rangers) Take these as a gift to remember us by. If you ever need our help again, you'll know who to call. Sunset Shimmer: Thank you for everything. Spencer Vallerte: Okay, Guys. It's back to our home we go. Butch Turner: Come on, Connor. Connor Lacey: Right, until we meet again, Harmony Force Rangers. And so, everyone went inside the DeLorean as Connor looked back. Wes and Eric: Men, Salute! (as they and the Silver Guardians salutes) Connor saluted back to them, he closed the door as the DeLorean took off into the sky, With three flashes, they went back to the future. Twilight Sparkle: Wes, Eric, thanks for your help. Wesley Collins: Anytime, Twilight, Eric Myers: It was our pleasure. Sunset Shimmer: You know something, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: What's that, Susnet? Sunset Shimmer: I think our future will be as brighter then ever. Twilight Sparkle: (begins to think) I thought so too. And with that, they smiled happily. The End Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225